J&R: Intertwined Lives
by KeilaKamada
Summary: Julie always heard of her older sister: "When lives intertwine, is not easy you exit of it". She was not wrong. The Childhood. The strengthening of love. Marriage. The Reeves Family. A cruel twin brother. The death of the angel. The new generation. "What you do for love would never end?" Keila & Christina.
1. Broken Hearts

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Whenever we can, Christina and I are writing together.**_  
_**And this week, happened an idea of we both.**_  
_**If I and WKSF1 we are writing the story of our OCs Estevan and Kate (Kastevan), why not write a story about the life of Julie and Renne? (Julienne).**_

_**Well then, here it is.**_

_**In this story, we'll tell all about the life of Julie, Renne, Rhey and Carolina.**_

_**And how it all began between them.**_

_**We hope you enjoy!**_

_**And even now, I thank all the readers for your patience and for enjoy my work and the work of Christina.**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**Keila & Christina.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: All OCs in this story has its specific creators, please respect.**_

_**I own: Renne Reeves, Carolina Reeves, Rhey Reeves, Lina Andersen, Estevan Andersen, Victor Varella, Danillo Rawls, Jean Castelli.**_

_**Christina own: Julie Starneir, Christina Starneir, Alan Bennett.**_

_**We do not own Wild Kratts or any of its characters.**_  
_**They belong to the Kratt brothers.**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Broken hearts.**_

* * *

_**Young people are rescued from mysterious city : The guilty will pay in the police .**_

_Last night was not easy in the city of New Jersey, and coincidentally in Mexico City ._

_Every corner of the cities there were several police cars with instances of parents who have lost their children, mentioned in a false and leisure travel, promises and studies ._

_An imaginative journey and created by a vengeful man ._

_The case of the Reeves family, Starneir and Andersen ._

_Renne Reeves and Julie Starneir were together and were found by police in captivity where they remained trapped for almost two days._

_Two people were arrested and one was killed ._

_Donita Donata a fashion stylist ._

_Gourmand, a chef clandestine ._

_Both were arrested for kidnapping and false imprisonment ._

_Zach Varmitech was killed mysteriously ._

_Lina Andersen and Estevan Andersen warned the police and helped to capture a boy: codename : Alan Bennett ._

_Alan was a repeat offender in a crime, but his criminal record was declared bad record, because the boy again commit another similar offense during the five years of his sentence in New Jersey jury ._

_Christina Starneir, the victim's sister Julie Starneir, was found with two men looking confident and nature lovers: Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt._

_The trio declined to be interviewed, because they were truly shocked by the death of a Varmitech, who also had a fury pending against the family Kratt from this troubled childhood ._

_Carolina Reeves, sister of Renne Reeves, discovered the captivity of kidnapping with the help of Victor Varella ._

_Victor and Carolina testified at the police station and were released by Sunday morning ._

_"I thought my brother would not survive ... He and Julie helped each other, but I was afraid the bad guys try to hurt them to avenge the death of their friend Zach." Carolina Reeves ._

_"They are crazy! Had the greed and cruelty of kidnap two kids for revenge! Luckily, Carolina and I arrived in time in the captivity. Surely they could be killed with just a few minutes late. " Victor Varella._

_The statements above were designed by police in New Jersey, consider the case the more mysterious than they solved in their career as street Kings._

_Danillo Rawls, Jean Castelli and other helpers for the completion of captivity, are still at large ._

_"We will find the boys fugitives, it is a promise to the family of the abducted kids, as well as the fulfillment of my profession as a delegate! " Explains Heitor, The Police with confidence, promising our reporter; the fugitives will be found and arrested._

_Families Reeves, Starneir and Andersen want justice for the tireless days of anguish when lost their kids, their loved ones._

_The journal._

* * *

_**Author of this newspaper: Renne Reeves said:**_

_"I faced a very difficult time of which I never imagined I could at my age of 12 years. I risked my life to make this newspaper, but all I desire is to live. I met amazing people when I was in that mysterious city, and also people I wish to forget forever._

_But the only thing I have complete confidence is I learned to value everything around me, like my family, my best friends and my dreams._

_I thank everyone for giving me the chance to write the first page of the school newspaper, and also to Professor Maldonado, for giving me this prestigious celebration party to my survival and respect for the other families ._

_I thank the brothers Martin Kratt and Chris Kratt for all the love for the completion of this paper, and also my new friends Lina Andersen , Christina Starneir and Victor Varella, my sister Carolina Reeves, and my brother of consideration: Estevan Andersen, who I consider as if he were my blood brother. _

_Thank you all for being on my side at this time of my life!_

_Enjoy the daily annual of Chinestone!"_

* * *

The hiss of the microphone in speakers bother listening to the route.

The huge audiences of students attending the annual ceremony in the amphitheater of daily Chinestone applaud the masterful presentation Renne in microphone.

The young boy finally managed to publish his text on the first page of the school newspaper, as was his mission from the beginning of the field research for the role as the main actor in the film to publicize the school.

Renne needed to prove he was perfect for the role, and was successful with the formulation of the newspaper .

The script for main actor was his.

The first rows of reserved seats in front were sitting all the people he loved.

On the right side, his friends, Estevan, Lina, Christina and Victor, and left the Kratt brothers, his parents with his sister Carolina .  
But ... There was an empty chair next to Christina.

Someone was missing , and it made Renne's heart jump with concern.

A fear which he concealed with a friendly phrase .

-Someone want to ask a question ? - Renne smiles to the audience of students, waiting for a reaction polite.

A skinny boy with a name written in bold shirt "Press School" raises his hand in the center of the amphitheater .

Renne nodded.

- You remained in captivity with a girl ... Right? - The boy asked .

Renne confirmed ; pained to recall Julie was the one who was not sitting in that empty chair .

-What you felt for Julie Starneir when you was with her ? - The boy challenged Renne before other students .

The crowd fell silent altogether.

Christina 's eyes widened in surprise, waiting for a response from the lips of Renne .

The attention of the entire amphitheater was focused for his face, who was feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes watching him expectantly.

-Well ... I felt something special ... - Renne began shyly , and at this moment , silently, Julie Starneir enters the amphitheater through the back door without anyone noting, as quiet and fragile as a ballerina .

Julie smiled excitedly to see Renne presenting the ceremony seriously, but this happiness on her face is permanently erased when she kept hearing the words of the boy she loved .

- I started to love her since I met her . The captivity, kidnapping and Julie did not care me for anything ... - When Renne said those words to the press school, Julie could not believe her ears .

She could see Renne and all other students in the amphitheater of the background, but no one knew she was there .

Julie 's heart was ripped to hear him say he did not love her as she wished.

The love was not reciprocated!

Renne was playing with her!

Julie remained deaf to the rest of clarification, because for her, Renne had said anything more perverse than existed on the planet .

She did not want to stay there, the dark atmosphere of the place was suffocating her with the echo of the voice of Renne saying repeatedly :

"The captivity , kidnapping , and Julie did not care me for anything."

Julie grabbed the creases of the dress long of silk elegant for not dragging on the floor and ran out of the amphitheater... Without anyone seeing her .

The door closed, and this time, Renne finalized his response to the press school .

The response Julie should listen to her heart wanted to continue loving Renne.

- I do not want to remember Julie when we were in that captivity, it is horrendous! I love Julie, and I want to remember her with a smile. The way that I met her. - Renne smiled and lowered his head .

His face burned with flames of love.

- So ... You love Julie Starneir ? - The Boy of press school wanted an objective response and definitive.

-Yes, I love her . - Renne replied , adjusting his tie over his collar.

At this time, the students applauded again.

Flashes of cameras predominated in place while Estevan , Carolina and other relatives and friends rushed to the stage to hug Renne and congratulate him on the successful creation for the annual Chinestone daily .

The boy pianist greeted everyone with joy, but the girl that he would like to come before him to hug him and kiss him... Was not there to do it .

Renne noted the empty chair of Julie and it made him feel completely failed, even though he was receiving various awards for publishing his text .

He loved her .

She loved him .

However, the press school strikes again for designing misunderstandings about the students and their private lives .

* * *

Julie walked down the stairs out of the school, but the long dress and elegant fumbled a bit getting her feet .

She needed to be slower when walking, otherwise stumble and would roll down the stairs .

She took a deep breath, getting quiet, praying that Renne could not reach her in time .

She looked back several times, but no one followed her, however, suddenly someone grabbed her arm taking advantage of a moment of distraction.

The body of Julie remained on the arms of Renne, who had planned a shortcut to reach her before she could escape.

- I felt so miss you... - Renee smiled softly, approaching to kiss her on the cheek .

Julie turned to face the other way, ignoring Renne .

-What happened ? - Renne obviously unaware of the behavior of his love.

- You are ... So cynical! - Julie shot the word as a direct hit in the heart of Renne .

-What?

-Exactly ! You are a cynic! Was able to play with my feelings! - Julie hit the Renne's chest once, on the second attempt, she was barred .

- What did I do ? - Renne contest , grabbing her wrist .

-Do not act like you did not know ! - Julie gritted teeth; furious .

- I do not know what you're talking about! - Renne insists .

-You mean I 'm nothing ? Do not you care about me? - Julie asked with subpoenaed .

-How? -

- You said this to the press school boy! - Tears formed slowly in the eyes of Julie .

-When? - Renne was totally confused .

- You are so fake! - Julie opened her palm and slapped in the face of Renne.

Renne felt his face burn in flames .

Julie took advantage of disbelief to get away .

She walked down the rest of the stairs and took the long dress with more decision between cold hands, ready to run and get away from that place .

That Renne.

While the perfume with the scent of lavender and honey preferred of Julie pulled away from him, Renne heard her voice in his mind:

_"You love another girl! Why you do not care with me? Why do you love another?"_

Renne knew what it meant to the voice of Julie in his mind .

It was something that he should adapt gradually .

Renne could read minds and feel the words, even if the person was turned away from him .

"Jealousy ... Sadness ... Hatred. " Renne focused , incorporating in his body and his mind the feelings Julie was feeling now.

He found some of his supernatural powers while imprisoned in captivity.

On some occasions , such powers are very useful .

In other ... Are only effective to cause conflicts, and he hoped now not was a similar case.

By incorporating the feelings of Julie, Renee got a special feeling end .

"Disruption of love."

Or feel that, Renne narrowed his eyes and ran to stop Julie.

He could not allow this feeling of love broke.

But if he does not avoid ... This would happen .

The powers never fail .

The boy went downstairs and jumped five steps followed with the skill of a gymnast.

He followed in the footsteps of Julie and also the perfume she had left in the air when escaped from his arms .

* * *

Julie kept running and remained considerably out of Renne's sight.

Some people watched her with questioning glances, due to the way in which Julie was dressed: a very elegant dress .

The annual ceremony of Chinestone was special and all students should attend dressed in formal attire, the most presentable possible .

This was the case of a girl who adorned a long silk dress and ran through the narrow streets of the evening to escape from another boy who loved her madly.

Again, Julie looked back , checking the nearest Renne it was imperceptible.

There were advantages and disadvantages to running without observing the barriers ahead:

She could not see that Renee had come.

But at the same time, someone else was approaching to her .

Suddenly, the body of a boy any collided with the shoulder of the gentle girl .

Both fell to the ground heavily, and Julie realized the boy was not "Anyone" as she had imagined .

The boy looked her and for a moment, Julie thought she was in the abyss of her madness .

He was a tall boy, thin, honey brown hair, pale skin, light brown eyes ...

Julie eyes widened and she put her hands on lips; scared.

The world stopped when she realized that boy any...

He was absolutely similar to Renne.

The face, eyes, hair, skin, lips, everything!

Only the clothes have change .

It was as if Renne had changed clothes just to impress her.

Julie could not believe what she saw.

-Me ... Leave me alone Renne! No! - Julie stood up, but without taking her eyes off the boy.

-What? - The boy frowned misunderstanding .

-Get out Reeves! - Julie started to walk away, but the boy wanted to see if she was okay, and make sure he did not hurt her when they both collided.

- I am not Renne, you 're confusing me with someone else... - The boy countered, and precisely his voice was also similar to Renne.

- I am going crazy ! - Julie whispered to herself amazed, and suddenly, she running toward the central park, leaving the boy without any explanation.

In slow ride to a nearby park, Julie pondered all that had happened and how her uncontrollable love for Renne was leaving her completely disoriented.

Maybe she was so passionate was able to see the face of Renne in all other boys of the world .

Or ... The boy she had seen could be a lookalike whom she loved most?

Julie could not answer her questions.

She just wanted to forget.

Forget Renne and she had never been important to him and there was nothing in his life.

She wished could erase the memories of Renne in her mind, annihilate the love she felt for him.

But ... It was impossible .

As much he despised her, she still loving him.

Or not?

Julie walked over to the park bench and sat down gently, resting the long dress on the rest of the empty bench.

"How Renne came to me in that way ? He was behind me, not in front of me." Julie's mind overloaded began to haunt her again.

"He was wearing a suit , shirt, tie and formal pants, and now, he was wearing a black jacket, jeans and sneakers? " Julie spent the rest of the evening comparing Renne with the boy like him.

Why were so similar?

Why?

With each passing minute, Julie felt a strong current of dizziness invade her thoughts and vision .

The breathing quickened, her heart beating stronger .

She felt would faint, until the moment there was no doubt.

Julie 's vision darkened.

She was unconscious.

* * *

Renne ran down the narrow gap of the street until he came to the park where, at the seat, there was a girl lying down dramatically as if she was not there by chance.

The dress, Renne acknowledged .

Julie was.

The boy accelerated the race and reached his lover in record time .

Renne held the body of Julie and pulled her away from the hot afternoon sun, get up to a place where the heat and the breeze could not burn their skin so delicate.

He sat beneath a huge tree from which the leaves serve as shadows, and rested the girl asleep on his lap, calling her meekly, but getting no response .

He begged to see her open her eyes, but the angels were not willing to help him in this task .

Renne, to compensate for the days he spent away from her, hugged the girl tightly.

He was unwilling to leave her, even though she hated to see him again .

It did not matter .

That boy liked to follow rules, since Julie was inside it .

Otherwise, it would pass just out to make her happy .

Suddenly, Renne heard a groan of Julie in his chest .

She was slowly awakening, but felt as if the boy's arms were suffocating her.

- My love... - Renne smiled realizing the awakening of the serene eyes of Julie -No, let me go ! - A young girl yelled, trying to ward off Renne arms about her, feeling disgust .

- Are you disgusted with me? - Renne asked, incorporating the feeling of Julie to him, he could not avoid.

Julie felt betrayed, lost .

She knew Renne had powers and realized he was taking advantage of it to dominate her again, even if it was not true in the weighting of the boy, who still could not control the exact timing for the use of his powers.

- You ... You're reading my mind and stealing my feelings? - Julie raged .

- I... I can't control it. - Renne explained, wrapping his arms around the waist of the girl .

Julie wanted to escape, but at the same time ... She wanted to be arrested for him.

How can she want both at the same time ?

She did not understand, just wanted that moment, along with Renne, never finish .

- Renne ... - Julie gave up fighting, kissing the cheek of Renne and falling into his arms .

- How can you think I do not care about you? I do not love you? - Renne started with a whisper .

-But ... You said it at the ceremony. - Julie continues with a velvety voice , even if she tried to act difficult and angry, she could not do it anymore when Renne was so close to her face.

-Were you there? - Renne suspected .

- I entered the back door of the amphitheater and heard you telling the press that school...

- I said: The Julie sad, trapped and depressed was not interested me. I want a Julie happy, free, without nothing can hurt her. - Renne was saddened by the misunderstanding.

- Do you love me ? - Julie asked .

- Very much , I love you more than myself . - Renne stroked the face of fragile girl.

- I ... I do not want to love you . - The girl felt tormented by the caresses of Renne .

First : Because she loved him, and those caresses were like electricity running through her veins and burning heart with a feeling so strong she could not control .

Second: She was afraid .

-Why? - Renne expounded a face indigestible.

- Because you can hurt me ... - Julie avoided looking at him , ducking her head cautiously.

- I would never do that to a girl so delicate... - Renee smiled , holding the chin of Julie so softly, as if touching a flower .

With loving attention to the face of Julie, Renee realized her forehead was bleeding a bit.

There was a slight injury , however, Renne was worried suddenly with it.

-What happened ? - The boy asked, putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear so he could examine the wound.

-Well ... I just fell and hurt myself lightly with distraction and I did not see when you were going up the street ... - To Renne, Julie said something completely strange.

- I was not going up the street, on the contrary , I was behind you down, besides, I would never hurt you, I did not do it ... - Renne challenged with enormous uproar in thought.

Julie remained pensive and her body began to tremble, as if cold.

In fact, fear invaded every human senses of her.

-Hug me... Please... - Julie asked, leaning her head on the chest of Renne, and grabbing him by the suit.

- You went so pale, what happened, my love? - The boy responded to the gesture of girl.

- I... I do not know ... Just hug me ... I'm afraid ... - Julie grabbed the suit of Renne more intensely, he wrapped his arms around her to protect her and calm her of the fear she felt.

Renne not understand what happened, unless the embodiment fear of Julie to him.

Julie too.

But she felt something beyond simple fear.

The girl had a very bad feeling about that boy so similar to Renne, she felt as if her fate of her boyfriend, and the mysterious boy were connected with an energy dreadful.

That boy she accidentally found, was not any.

He could hurt her more than he did before.

* * *

_**Please, Review Friends! ;)**_

_**We'd love to read everyone's opinion!**_


	2. Imperfection

_**Imperfection.**_

* * *

The Starneir family home remained silent and heavy energy worrying , because from the time Julie came home in the arms of Renne, weak and confused, Christina, the older sister of the young, can't rest in peace.

Renne rested Julie on the bed and sat in a chair beside her.

- How do you feel? - Renne asked in a sweet voice, like a gentle breeze .

Julie did not answer . And this only worsened the impatience of her sister.

- Julie ... You made a mistake ... You not went to the presentation of Renne in school honors and he was waiting for you ... - Christina started, sitting up in bed and holding hands of the little girl .

-Do not worry Christina ... - Renne nodded with a smile , trying to forget the fact .

- Renne ... Julie could have warned ... - Christina interrupted .

- I met her after the presentation ... There was a misunderstanding , but ... We cleared that up . - Renne finished, watching his beloved.

Christina longed to pursue, but nodded idea to follow through with the same subject would not be something worthwhile.

- Julie ... What do you have ? - The older sister asked anxiously .

- Nothing ... - The little girl replied with coldness , as still as mesmerized .

People did not understand what she felt , and that included especially Renne .

Julie was trapped in her torturous thoughts about the mysterious boy in the park.

She can't forget him even Renne guarantee it was not him.

The boy similar to Renne occupied the mind of the young girl more fully than necessary and this prevented she coordinate her own motives.  
- You look pale for nothing ? - Christina led Julie to the source of her voice .

Suddenly , the girl gets up and sat up in bed with a stare to Renne.

Renne did not know what to say , just watched her with sadness.

-He... was so similar to you ... - Julie stroked Renne's face as if he were a sculpture more beautiful or compelling someone she had never seen or touched before.

- What is happening ? - Renne saw Christina scared while Julie watched him with admiration.

-Renne, how the boy in the park was not you ? He was similar to you! At all! - Julie cried out, demanding an explanation.

Renne finally realized and understood why the strange behavior of her.

- Julie, forget it. That boy was not me! I assure you ! - Renne took Julie 's hands and pulled it out to his face, holding it firmly on his chest .

- Which boy is she talking about Renne ? - Christina remains confused .

-She told me she saw a boy much similar to me in the park, but ... - Renne shrugged.

-It would be a twin brother you lost? - Christina smiled at her own joke, but to observe the violent reaction of Julie after her words, she regretted having said it.

Julie gasped, as if a bad feeling pierced her fragile heart like a sharp sword .

- Christina! - Renne noted the young girl with long-haired with a reproachful look, requiring not say anything might scare Julie this way .

The boy stood up from his chair and hugged Julie forcefully, conveying to her, his sense of protection.

-Forget it Julie... It doing you harm! - Renne whispered in her ear .

-But ... What my sister said ... It may be true - Julie grabbed the suit of Renne feeling uncontrollable fear .

Renne noted Christina with fury, saying only the look : " You did it ! " .

Christina lowered her head, never imagining a review so foolish could be so destroyer.

- Julie, do you think if I had a twin brother, you do not know? I have no secrets from you, you know all of my life . - Renne said.

Julie remained silent .

- I was just playing with Renee, I did not know it would hurt so much. - Christina was imposed, placing the hand on the shoulder of her sister.

-It's not hurt me , but ... - Julie was undecided .

- When in doubt, ask my sister Carolina. You two are best friends and she will not lie . - Renne comforted, leaning Julie's head against his chest.

Julie had no doubt of Renne, but there was one thing they did not understand in Julie.

The bad feeling she felt was the first thing on the list.

Everyone thinks her bad feeling was false and when it happens in real life, all the judge.

All Julie could do was hug Renne and promise him forget everything happened.

Perhaps she would never forget, but needed to do this to make Renne happy and her older sister remain quiet.

People could force her to shut up, but can never demand she forgot something unforgettable.

* * *

It was around 09:00 am, when the math teacher entered the classroom and stepping firmly uncompromisingly high heel shoes on the rough floor before causing students, a sound of hierarchy and power .

Students should behave in that class, otherwise, should solve mathematical problems of the eighth year, without improvising a question of self-help.

Renne and Estevan sat side by side, Renne touching the spiral note like the keys of piano and Estevan restless, nervously pulling his red hair , trying to solve the exercise that said:

_ "how far the square of the hypotenuse and the sum of the cathetus and the multiplication of a cubic meter of a room with 6,000 people"._

Estevan hated math.

The materials which he dominated and great grades in school were related to sports and the arts class .

Renne was not the master of the numbers, but could solve problems without hearing complaints from the teacher .

- This is driving me crazy! - Estevan whispered, dropping the pencil of his hands and leaning on his folded arms.

Renne remained silent .

- You solved the problems? - Estevan watched him wearily .

-No, I have not started . - Renne countered icily .

- The teacher will not like this ... - Estevan began and was interrupted by the boy impatiently.

- What would you do if the girl you like, think you're a liar ? - Renne was adamant.

- Julie thinks this about you ? - Estevan smiled to Renne.

- I do not know ... Sometimes I feel she distrusts me ... - Renne supports hands over his face .

- I think you should do something to stop it ... - Estevan watched with challenge.

-What ? - Renne proposed rule .

- Ask Julie to be your girlfriend. . - Estevan smiled and Renne pretended misunderstanding.

-But ...

- But what? You do not want? -

- Estevan, it is too early to think about it . I 'm 13 years old and she is 12! - Renne gestured in disbelief, constantly checking if the teacher sensed recklessly against students .

- Does it matter? Lina always says love has no age . - Estevan behaved like a naughty boy .

-Your sister is 16 years... - Renne rejected the argument of Estevan .

Estevan narrowed his eyes.

On this occasion, the door of the classroom opened cautiously .

-Excuse me... - The tall boy, dark -haired, pale skin and blue eyes saw teacher with exhaustion.

- Robert Bennett , you're late ... - The teacher disapproves and Robert rolls his eyes , walking over to his place in the room behind Renne and Estevan .

Robert sat in his chair and did not take seconds until hear the conversation of Renne and Estevan, just ahead .

- Renne, this is the only way! - Estevan whispered and Renne watched him with indecision and Robert pretended to pick up a book inside the backpack remained attentive to everything.

- Ask Julie to date me... - Renne timidly repeated to himself, and Robert 's eyes widened .

Although study together, there was something strange about Robert that Renne and Estevan did not know .

Robert always loved Julie, but was never reciprocal.

It was unrequited love .

Robert could not believe things had advanced so much between Renne and Julie.

He had never imagined Julie could love someone else, but it happened and it makes he every day more upset .

- Teacher, I need to get out ... - Robert raises his hand showing education, even if not wanted to.

- Robert Bennett , you arrived late and you want to abandon my class? - The teacher challenged.

-Please, it's urgent . - Robert begs, and this time Renne turns to face him and find out what was happening.

The looks of the two boys find themselves suddenly.

Renne looks on in pity.

Robert narrows his eyes with hatred as were able to kill him.

-Are you okay ? - Renne inquires.

-It's none of your business! - Robert grabs the backpack and rises with a bang hell, walking to the door and leaving the room, completely ignoring the negative response from the teacher about his departure.

Renne and Estevan remained confused .

- How strange... - Estevan scratched his chin.

-He must be in trouble ... - Renne justified .

- I do not know why, but I do not like his behavior . - The redheaded boy mused up .

-Forget Estevan, I do not care . - Renne turned to his desk again, grabbing the pencil and initiating the resolution of exercise.

-He seems to hate you. - Estevan also focuses on mathematical problems.

-He should be with family problems and this is normal , does not mean he hates people . - Renne responds sensibly, approaching Estevan to help him.

- If you think so... - Estevan smiled and decided to forget what happened, at least for now.

* * *

Robert burned in flames of hatred when he left the classroom .

He could not believe his plan to win back the love of Julie had failed before attempting.

He returned to the city only by his plan and failed!

Robert felt like a failure and quickly entered into the men's toilet and closed the door violently, leaning over the sink and mirror in front of his face .

-How could she do this to me? She cheated on me and left me for boy pianist idiot!- Robert noted madly his own reflection, imagining being someone else.

- You are an stupid! How you allowed it to happen ! You are weak, are nothing! - The boy raged extreme level sawing his fists and punching the mirror aggressively, making it break into a thousand pieces.

Robert groaned momentarily to observe his hand wound with a piece of glass pierced on the fingers, but did not give importance to this.

All he wanted was Julie, just her . The rest of the world was too insignificant for him to worry .

The abundant blood on his hands dripping on the floor made him reflect on his plan .

_"Wait ... I can make the pianist idiot be my friend and ally to win the heart of Julie and finally, instead of accepting the dating Julie with him, she will accept be mine. I will discard the stupid boy and make Julie hate him like never hated anyone in her life! "_

Robert perfectly planned his new strategy as he opened the backpack and took a old handkerchief to tie the wound and stop the bleeding.

He was willing to follow the plan, and there not would be a sweet boy like Renne could make him quit.

* * *

_**Please, Review Friends! ;)**_


	3. Evils

_**Evils.**_

* * *

The signal, alerting students to classes ended sounded strong, echoing throughout the empty school.

Suddenly, crowds of young people and children descended the stairs out quickly, less Renne, who was still in class, slowly packing the backpack without worrying about the world around him.

He was alone in the room .

Lina had phoned to officer room, asking Estevan leave school early. The redheaded boy regretted not being able to follow

Renne to the house, as he did every day .

Renne and Estevan were best friends, brothers of consideration, and thanked a lot for the great friendship united them.

* * *

_**1 hour ago.**_

_Estevan left the classroom, putting the backpack hurriedly in his back and accidentally wound up with Robert, leaving the men's room, holding one hand while moaning with pain burning in his flesh wound._

_Estevan tried to swerve to the right , but Robert stopped him, barring him ._

_- Let me go ... Robert - Estevan remained head down ... For now ._

_- Do not think I do it to hold you here . - Robert challenged ._

_Estevan watched cautiously , eye to eye ._

_- And do not think you can fool me Robert . You have been suspended from school for bad behavior, and now what ? Returned to repeat the same mistake ? - Estevan crossed his arms , closed for conversation._

_- Repeat - not ... It would be better to say ... Winning ! I will not loss again , I'm not stupid like you ... - Robert narrowed his eyes ._

_Estevan took a deep breath , controlling not to fall to Robert's level and give him a well-deserved punch in the face._

_- I knew you would not come back changed ... You never change ! - The red-haired boy growled ._

_-But your friend, the pianist, you know ? - Robert smiled , showing cynicism._

_Estevan felt his face burn in flames of hatred ._

_- You will not get near him to hurt him Robert . Renne is like my blood brother! Do not think I 'll let you do your evil deeds and go unpunished ! - Estevan felt he should defend Renne ._

_The red-haired boy knew from the moment of Robert's rude response to Renne in the classroom, and assumed that this situation would continue for long time more ._

_It started with a rude response ._

_Then it became a curse ._

_After an offense ._

_Finally a discussion ._

_After ... Fight with blood._

_Estevan understood all this could happen to Renne if did not stop Robert in time._

_He had faced many vicious gang in orphanage and Robert was not even the feet of the leaders of groups pretentious Estevan had fought to defend his sister Lina._

_The young boy did not want arguments between a friend and an enemy ._

_ He needed help to Renne find out who Robert is actually, before he tried to commit any more of his wickedness ._

_- He must be too weak to require official spokesman ... - Robert laughed and Estevan closed fists ._

_- I'm not a spokesman , I am wary ! - Estevan said , trying to control himself ._

_- Either way , you will not disturb me Andersen . This happened last semester and will not let it happen again! - Robert grabbed the little redheaded boy by the handle of the backpack ._

_- We fought on completely different sides thus accepted . I'll mess you up while I can! I'll never be partaker of your idiocy . - Estevan grabbed Robert's hand and let go of his backpack, leaving him free._

_Estevan ignored the angry look of Robert and walked to the exit of the school , leaving the bad boy before his crazy thoughts ._

* * *

_**Now .**_

Renne closed the door of the empty classroom and down the stairs slowly, without any concern .

It seemed the last student to leave school, because the hallways were as quiet as a cemetery abandoned .

To be a clear sunny day, Renne not alarmed, except for a few slow steps sounded the end of the access stairway , as if someone was walking up the steps with some pain, sacrifice or something.

Renne continued down carelessly , sighting Robert down the hall with a semblance of a few friends.

When the two faced each other, minutes delayed twice to pass .

Renne just wanted to go home .

Robert wanted to put his plan into practice .

- Good afternoon ... - Renne greeted the boy soulless , walking toward the exit not to create problems .

- Wait ... Renne ... - Robert , in back, smiles cheekily, while Renne remains motionless in front of disbelief, from the moment he heard his name .

The young boy pianist turns to watch his opponent.

- Yes? - He asked cordially and Robert felt the flames of anger dominate his evil soul, yet he knew well to control his anger at which was convenient.

- I. .. I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today in the classroom ... I arrived late, nervous , and in hindsight , I should not have responded that way when you wanted to help me ... - Robert exposed his most innocent face . Renne watched with understanding .

- It's okay Robert ... I did not care . Who is upset is Estevan , you know he is stubborn. - Renne shrugged , and the moment of distraction , Robert sawed fists to remember the discussion he had with Estevan before returning to the classroom .

Again the silence lasted some time, until Renne smiled warmly and turned to leave school .

- Do you know ... I know Julie Starneir ... - Robert contained a laugh of mockery when Renne again stopped walking.

- Do you know her ? -

- Yes ... She is ... A good friend ... - Robert articulated slowly with a dash of drama, hiding he loved Julie as a woman, not as a friend .

Renne crossed his arms showing jealousy.

- I know ... You are about to ask her to dating ... - Robert walked around Renne naturally.

- Estevan said that? - Renne seemed surprised .

- Yes .. Something wrong ? - Robert lie with a smile .

The boy pianist narrows his eyes in disbelief, remembering Julie and the request was dating a secret just between him and Estevan, no one else should know .

- Yes , it's true . I'll ask her to dating . - Despite the momentary nervousness, he nodded .

- Well ... I can help you ... I know Julie for some time , I 'm ... as a brother to her... So, I can give it a force to she accept the request so amazed . - Robert hesitates sometimes, however resolutely follows the plan .

Renne thought hypothesis require the help of Estevan for this task, however , after which Robert gave to deceive him ... He had begun to lose confidence he always got estimated in Estevan .

- And then? Do you accept my help ? - Robert smiled amiably, conquering the little confidence of Renne about Estevan and transferring it completely for the cruel boy in front of him.

- Sure . Maybe this can help me . - Renne smiles, shaking hands with the enemy.

- Obviously, you will need my help ... A great help ... - Robert confirms , though his smile was more evil than the plans miserable he longed to see functioning in reality.

* * *

_**Please, Review Friends! ;)**_


End file.
